


Tummy Trouble

by italianice15



Series: Alpha!Bucky x Omega!Tony [1]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, omega!Tony, pregnant!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15
Summary: Tony didn’t think pregnancy would be this much work.





	Tummy Trouble

Tony loved his husband and his unborn child with every fiber of his being. There was no doubt about it. He was completely, utterly, hopelessly gone for them, but there were times where that was all easy to forget. Specifically, at one in the morning while sitting-slash-laying next to Bucky and their baby kickboxing his liver.

Bucky had just come back from a mission three hours ago and was passed out in bed beside Tony. Tony, swamped with an overwhelming amount of hormones, instincts directing his every move, and a baby who was as restless as he was, tried not to wake Bucky up as he attempted to find a comfortable position.

Try and try and try as he might, Tony and the baby couldn’t find a spot where they were both happy. If anything, all the jostling woke the baby up and had it kicking and punching Tony in the guts even more.

A snore brought Tony to a halt. When Bucky settled again, Tony tried to move.

“Tony, what are you doing?”, a groggy voice caught Tony off guard a minute later. 

Shit, he’d woken Bucky up. Bucky was exhausted from his mission and Tony’d gone and disturbed his much needed rest. Tears welled in his eyes as his hormones reared their ugly head again. He whimpered and sniffled, hiding his face in a pillow.

“Baby, what’s the matter? Why are you crying?”, Bucky jumped into Protective Alpha Mode and immediately wrapped his arms around Tony. Tony pushed him away and curled into himself which was, yet again, another uncomfortable position.

“I’m sorry.”, he cried.

“For what, doll? You didn’t do anything.”

“I woke you up.”

Bucky sighed and ran his hands over his face to rub the sleep and exhaustion away. He looked down at Tony, who, truthfully, didn’t look much better than he did himself in the way of tiredness. The poor Omega hadn’t gotten a full night’s sleep in weeks. 

“You know I’m a light sleeper, Tony. A pen drop in China can wake me up.”

The statement, however true, didn’t make Tony feel better. It was then that Bucky sensed Tony wasn’t just upset about waking him up at one o’clock in the morning.

“Doll, what’s wrong? What’s really wrong?”, Bucky tried to wrap his arms around him again and Tony let him, which was a relief.

“I’m tired.”, Tony whimpered against Bucky’s chest.

“I know, baby. I know you haven’t been sleeping so good lately.”, Bucky rested his chin on Tony’s head.

“And everything hurts. My back, my stomach, my ankles, my knees, my shoulders, my feet. Everything hurts all the time.”, he cried. 

Bucky rubbed circles into Tony’s back, as best as he could reach anyway. Tony’s belly was huge, which was why he was on bedrest or risk paralysis. Bucky saw how Tony was always hurting, uncomfortable, and tired.

“I know, baby. Just a few more weeks.”

“I can’t. I can’t do this anymore. By the time the baby’s here, I’ll be run dry. I’m gonna screw this up, I know it. I can’t be a parent, I can barely handle being pregnant.”, Tony sobbed, clutching harder to Bucky. 

“You’re gonna be a great parent, doll. You don’t have to do it by yourself. Ya got me. When you need to rest after the baby’s born, I’ll be all over that shit. I’ve been practicing how to change a diaper, how to swaddle, how to burp a baby, how to make a bottle, how to draw a proper bath.”, Bucky tried to lighten the mood. He was delighted when it worked, pulling a small chuckle from Tony.

“You sound like you got it all under control already.”

“Hey, if I can shoot a Cheerio from a thousand feet away, I can run water until it’s luke-warm.”, Bucky beamed, still trying to make Tony feel better.

“You sure can, sugar.”

“You can, too. You’re gonna be teaching the kid all kinds of shit. They’re gonna love you, babe.”

Tony was quiet for a moment. Bucky knew of Tony’s inhibitions about becoming a parent. He’d had his own anxieties about it, but it was overshadowed by unbridled excitement shortly after he felt the baby kick for the first time. Bucky laid his hand on Tony’s belly, a fond smile on his face. The baby, sensing it’s father somehow, kicked Tony hard again. The Omega let out a rough exhale.

“Hey, kid. Don’t kick your papa like that.”, Bucky chastised playfully. Tony groaned when the baby kicked again in retaliation.

“You gotta be nice to your papa. He’s keeping you warm until you can come out, kid. That’s a lotta work and you don’t seem too appreciative.”

“Stop calling the baby ‘kid’. Their name is Milkshake until after they’re born, remember?”

Tony seemed relaxed now. He was still uncomfortable and cramped, the baby was still kicking obnoxiously, and he still felt guilty that he’d woken Bucky up, but at least they were both smiling.

“Yeah, doll, I remember. Just can’t wait to meet him.”

“Her.”

“Him.” 

“Her.”


End file.
